thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Circle of Life Ch. 8
The two Lion-Hyenas struggled to keep their eyes open. They had been traveling all night, and they hadn't even left the Outlands. They had just started their Journey late last night, and they did not want to stop to rest. Askari let out a large yawn. "Hey, Ahadi?" He asked his older brother sleepily. "Have we made it to the Wildlands yet?" "How the heck should I know?" Ahadi grunted. "I've never even been here before." He led the way up a pathway that ran alongside a Gorge. "Careful." He turned to his brother. "This pathway could break easily." The two of them began to walk along, watching their step to make sure they wouldn't plummet to their demises. There was only what must've been 50 feet between them and a fall to the bottom. "Ahadi, look!" Askari pointed ahead to something that stood on the trail before them. In the side of the Rocky wall that was the Gorge, what looked like the entrance to a cave stood just a few yards ahead. Soon enough, the two of them made it there, peering into it. "It looks pretty dark in there." Askari's voice echoed through the cavern. Ahadi glanced at his little brother with a smirk. "Scared?" Askari quickly turned around and glared at him. "I am not scared!" He declared. "Come on, maybe this'll lead us to the Wildlands." With no ore being said, the two of them entered the cave. Drips of water could be heard falling from the ceiling. The footsteps of the two brothers were the only other sounds heard. There was light, of course, which was very useful. It helped them see the water. The lake wasn't very deep, so it was very easy to walk through. Ahadi led the way as they wandered through thee water. The splashing of their walking caused an echo to ring through the cave. Askari looked around. Everything inside this cave was as creepy and gloomy as anything could get. The darkness that was all around them could've been hiding who knows what. The shallow end of the water seemed to be the safest part to be in, for the darkness of the deeper end was just a s eerie as the surface, maybe even more so. "This way." Ahadi led his younger brother out of the water and to another entrance. "This must be the-" His words were interrupted by the rumbling. It was coming from somewhere above them. This kind of sound inside a cave could mean one thing. "Cave-in!" Ahadi yelled. He pushed Askari forward as the cave began to fall around them. The two of them ran as fast as they could, dodging the falling rocks. Almost as soon as it had started, the cave-in suddenly stopped. Ahadi truned to Askari. "You alright, Askari?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Askari nodded. "But I think we have a problem." The entrance to the hall they had just entered was now blocked by the rocks that had just fallen during the cave-in. These rocks were absolutely too big to move for animals of their size. They were trapped. Category:Hueyslinger Category:Circle of Life Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters